


Flowers For Mum And Da

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Queer Families, Romantic Friendship, Same-Sex Marriage, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Peter picks flowers for his parents; later on, he gives them to them in a very special way.Oneshot





	Flowers For Mum And Da

The sun was setting over the hill, covered in flowers. Peter Kirkland motioned for his friends to follow. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

"Peter...?" Raivis Galante asked hesitantly. The boy was a few years older than Peter, but chronically shy. "Are-are you sure you know where you're going..? T-Toris will be mad if I'm home too late..."

"Don't worry, you won't be! This is totally worth it!" Peter said excitedly. He collapsed backwards into the hill.

Lili Zwingli giggled from somewhere to his right -- now the rest of them were dark smudges against a darkening background. "I'm going to pick some for Big Brother... Peter, this is a beautiful place! Thank you so much for showing me."

She leaned forward and a moment later he felt a gentle pair of lips brush his cheek. He blushed.

Raivis huffed and laid down on his belly in the flowers. Then, a violent sneeze erupted from him.

Peter shot up from where he was laying to look at him. Or at least try to. "Hey, are you all right? Raivis?"

Raivis sighed. "Y-yeah... Just allergies, I guess..." He sat down in them again, careful not to get too close.

With his two best friends here with him, Peter felt at peace. They wouldn't think this place was girly or something. Besides, it wasn't!

Peter closed his eyes for just a moment... And he opened them when he felt someone shaking him.

"Urgh... Five more minutes, Mum..." He mumbled, rolling over in the soft ground. But the shaking didn't stop.

"P-Peter! C'mon, it-it's getting cold... You'll get sick... W-we have to go back..."

Peter slowly opened his eyes. He could just make out the wide eyes of Raivis peering back at him, and the glow of Lili's hair from the moonlight behind Raivis. Then his eyes widened.

It was really late. He was in big trouble with Mum and Da.

So he bent down and picked some flowers. That was the whole reason he came, after all (besides showing his best friends this place). They went back to his house as soon as they could.

Berwald, aka Peter's Da, stood up from the kitchen table. Lili and Raivis both flinched slightly from his very stern look. Peter looked down in shame.

"It was an accident!" He said earnestly, putting his hands behind his back to hide the flowers. "I just wanted to show them the flower fields, Da, I didn't mean--"

"I'll drive both y' home." Da said to Raivis and Lili. "G't y' things." After they had went into the front room to do that, he bent down to his son's height. "Yer mum was very worried 'bout y'. Go let 'im know yer all right, P'ter."

Peter nodded and hurried into the other room.

Tino, Peter's Mum, was sitting on the couch, hands clasped in his lap. Their dog Hana was asleep on his leg, twitching in her sleep. Peter hesitated. Mum looked upset. This was all his fault...

"Mum...?"

Mum turned abruptly, his eyes wide. Hana yelped as he stood up and crushed Peter into his chest. He struggled not to destroy the flowers.

"Peter, we were so worried!" Then Mum pulled away, eyes blazing. He could be just as scary as Da when he wanted to. "Toris and Feliks, and Vash -- they were very worried too. That was irresponsible of you, Peter."

"I'm sorry..." He looked down in shame again. "I didn't think we'd be gone for so long..."

He felt Mum's arms wrap around him again and kiss his head. "Oh, it's all right, Peter. As long as everyone's home and safe. Now," he pulled away. "You must be tired. Go get your pajamas on and get into bed. Da and I will come in to say good night."

Peter nodded and kissed Mum's cheek before running up to his room. Before he got in bed, he carefully put the flowers in a thick storybook his brother Arthur had given him, so he could dry them and keep them.

Then he got back in bed. He was asleep by the time his parents came in to say good night.

> Five months later

Mum and Da got married in the late summer. It rained that day, which might've put a damper on it, but it was just a light summer rain so no one minded. Besides, it was warm.

No one wore shoes. Mum wore a dress, much to his chagrin. And Da actually smiled!

Mum and Da knew a lot of people. Uncle Lukie and Uncle Matthias, and Uncle Em all came. Uncle Em brought Uncle Leon. Arthur came with Francis, and they brought their sons. Other than that, it was quiet.

The reception was just as calm. People danced. Mum and Da sat in chairs, the light illuminating their faces. Peter sat on Mum's lap, one hand in his hair, the other holding Da's.

Peter pulled out something from his pocket. They were the flowers he had picked with Raivis and Lili, dried now. He handed one to Da, the other to Mum. Both of them immediately recognized them from the field.

"Oh Peter..." Mum whispered, before kissing his forehead. "Thank you, love. You're an angel."

Da ruffled his hair with a large, gentle hand. "Thanks, m' son. We c'dn't ask f'r a better kid."

The three of them sat there, watching their friends and family laugh and smile and be happy. And they were at peace.


End file.
